


Quoth the Raven

by lifeiszesty



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeiszesty/pseuds/lifeiszesty
Summary: A love sonnet from Raven's perspective.





	Quoth the Raven

I will gently take your hand in mine  
and spin you around and around.  
When I look into your eyes,  
I feel like a man instead of a clown.

There was a time when I danced alone,  
tripping over nothing and flirting with air.  
And then, one day, you made yourself known  
and I found a partner who was actually there.

I wanted your fire, I wanted your love,  
but you were swept away into the arms of another.  
Destiny called and you flew like a dove,  
leaving your body with your earthly mother.

Here, at the summit, I offer these lilies.  
I no longer seek death, for today, I'm at peace.


End file.
